Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {0} & {2} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{3} & {3}+{3} \\ {2}+{0} & {1}+{2} \\ {1}+{-1} & {1}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {6} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {0} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$